<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exist for Love by fleursetbrumes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974892">Exist for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursetbrumes/pseuds/fleursetbrumes'>fleursetbrumes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Female Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Genderbending, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Nervous Akaashi Keiji, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Songfic, Students, kuroo week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursetbrumes/pseuds/fleursetbrumes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Акааши предстоит участие в её первой университетской конференции, накануне она очень нервничает. Но всё не так уж и страшно, когда Куроо рядом и окружает своей любовью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroo Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exist for Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeli/gifts">saeli</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KurooWeek2020 Day 2: Soft Pastel</p><p>Фанфик состоит из любви к потрясающей <a href="https://twitter.com/saelichao">Саэли</a> и слёз обожания куроаки</p><p>AURORA – Exist for Love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кейджи… — снова и снова Куроо шепчет около её уха. — Кейджи… — ведёт кончиком носа вдоль шеи, укладывает голову на плечо. — Кейджи, уже двенадцатый час.</p><p>Завтра у Акааши ответственный день. Ей предстоит поездка в другой город и выступление на университетской научной конференции. От сильной тревожности Акааши не может уснуть сейчас. Пару часов назад Куроо предлагала ей массаж, чтобы снять напряжение, но Акааши отказалась. Слишком трудно даже подумать об отдыхе, когда твой доклад один из ключевых в секции. Так говорила её научная руководительница Бокуто-сан (это понимала и сама Акааши, когда выбирала тему) и просила выдать Акааши сто двадцать процентов своих возможностей. Акааши выдавала: меняла свидания с Тетсуро на свидания с книгами в научной библиотеке, проводила собственные практические исследования, засиживалась допоздна, пока обсчитывала результаты, недосыпала, влила в себя немыслимое количество кофе, что казалось, она уже на три четверти состоит из него. Акааши знала, что Куроо скучает по ней, тоже нуждается во внимании, но… Куроо — слишком хорошая и понимающая девушка, Акааши невероятно повезло.</p><p>Акааши переводит взгляд с вордовского документа на экране на Куроо. У неё тёплый взгляд, и улыбка появляется на лице, когда Акааши смотрит. Раздражение медленно, но верно утихает.</p><p>— Я набрала ванну, — сообщает Куроо, наощупь находит руку Акааши и переплетает их пальцы. — С пушистой пеной и зажгла твои любимые свечи. Ты очень упорно работала и заслужила отдых.</p><p>Акааши смотрит на неё, секунды становятся тягучими. Мыслей нет, голова пуста. Куроо всё предусмотрела и поняла без слов. А ещё она даже в ночи сияет ярче солнца. Акааши влюбляется каждый раз как в первый. Сердце сбивается с ритма, в груди клубочится нежность; она переполняет, и Акааши хочется спрятаться. Она почти успевает уткнуться в собственное плечо, когда Куроо останавливает её: касается её кончика носа своим.</p><p><em>And then I learned the truth</em><br/>
<em>How everything good in life seems to lead back to you</em><br/>
<em>And every single time I run into your arms</em><br/>
<em>I feel like I exist for love</em> </p><p>— Ты смущаешь, — тихо признаётся Акааши, чувствует лёгкий румянец на щеках. Куроо мягко смеётся, словно это самый лучший комплимент. — Мне невероятно повезло с тобой.</p><p>— Тогда пойдём в ванну, и ты ещё не раз в этом убедишься.</p><p>Ванную комнату освещают лишь свечи, отсветы пламени играют в отражении кафельной плитки и пузырьков. Пушистая шапка пены так и манит запустить руку, заполняет пространство приятным цветочным ароматом. Куроо бережно купает Акааши, сладко шепчет и целует за ухом и в шею. В заботливых руках и объятиях со спины Акааши даже удаётся немного расслабиться. Всё не так уж и страшно, когда Куроо рядом.</p><p>Однако тревога постепенно возвращается обратно, как только Акааши натыкается взглядом на свой ноутбук. Вереницей воспоминания тут же проносятся в голове. Она смотрит на пустую вордовскую страницу и не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Её тянет почистить плиту или разобрать шкаф, лишь бы не переводить статью. Бокуто-сан лучезарно улыбается, понимающе обнимает её, Акааши, и говорит: «Это не “невозможно”, а всего лишь “трудно”». Акааши составляет авторский опросник, её тошнит от кофе. Она с лицом лица смотрит на сумму в чеке после распечатки всех материалов.</p><p>— Любимая моя… — настойчиво и в то же время мягко Куроо выдёргивает её из задумчивости. </p><p>Акааши тяжело вздыхает.</p><p>— Я так больше не могу, Тетсуро. Банально устала переживать насчёт завтра, но вот я снова думаю о том, что презентация заглючит и не откроется, или после выступления мне зададут какие-нибудь каверзные вопросы, а я не смогу дать ответы.</p><p>Акааши даже не замечает, что на нервах начала теребить пальцами воротник своего махрового халата. Зато замечает Куроо — подносит её руку к своим губам и оставляет нежное касание губ на тыльной стороне ладони.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что просто блестяще подготовилась к своему выступлению? — Куроо скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает и обвивает руки вокруг талии Акааши, заключая в объятия. — Комиссия и аудитория будет тебе аплодировать, вот настолько круто ты готова. Ты изучила столько литературы по теме, жертвовала сном и не раз редактировала свой доклад после правок научрука… Составила список возможных вопросов и ответы на них. Репетировала своё выступление перед зеркалом, передо мной. Ты сделала достаточно, Кейджи. И даже более чем достаточно. </p><p>Акааши смотрит на Куроо и не находит слов. Куроо бесконечно права и говорит правильные вещи, но Акааши почему-то не может поверить им до конца. Вот если бы она была как та отличница-активистка с её потока…</p><p>— Хочешь, я завтра поеду с тобой? — предлагает Куроо, когда Акааши молчит, потому что снова ушла в свои мысли.</p><p>— Что? Нет. Не нужно из-за меня прогуливать пары, — Куроо было открыла рот, но Акааши представляет, что она собирается сказать: — Даже с учётом того, что ты можешь взять задание и отработать их. Мы ведь уже говорили об этом, Тетсу, — она смягчается и тяжело вздыхает. </p><p>— Тогда представляй, что я рядом. Когда будешь выступать, представь, что я где-то рядом с тобой на сцене или сижу в зале. Рассказывай для меня.</p><p>Акааши не уверена, сработает ли это и есть ли вообще смысл. Впрочем, она сейчас ни в чём не уверена, а ещё устала. Но всё-таки обещает Куроо попробовать.</p><p>— Я не могу, хочу уже перегореть, — тихо признаётся Акааши, криво улыбается, смотря Куроо в глаза. — Хочу, чтобы мне стало всё равно и я ничего бы не чувствовала к этой конференции.</p><p>— Кейджи, мир не рухнет, если что-то пойдёт не так, если ты вдруг не сможешь ответить. Мир потеряет равновесие, если ты изведёшь себя. Мой мир потеряет равновесие. </p><p>Глаза резко щиплет, на уголках наворачиваются слёзы. Акааши быстро прячется в изгибе шеи Куроо. Почему её девушка такая милая?</p><p>— Ты плачешь? — Куроо смотрит на неё обеспокоенно, когда слышит, как Акааши шмыгнула носом.</p><p>— Нет. Похоже, я плохо вытерла пену, и сейчас она попала в глаза. </p><p>— Ох, вот оно как, — Акааши слышит веселье в голосе Куроо и чувствует ласковые поглаживания по спине. — Ты правда сделала более чем достаточно. Осталось только лечь в постель, устроиться в объятия своей любящей девушки и набираться сил.</p><p>Виска нежно касаются губы, оставляют долгий поцелуй. Куроо переплетает пальцы с Акааши и ведёт в спальню. Голос Куроо звучит мягко и успокаивающе, пока она нашёптывать Акааши нежности и приятные слова. Акааши смущена, тает в той любви, что окружает её Куроо, и, наконец, позволяет себе расслабиться. Куроо для этого сделала многое.</p><p><em>I can't imagine how it is to be forbidden from loving</em><br/>
<em>'Cause when you walked into my life</em><br/>
<em>I could feel my life begin</em><br/>
<em>Like I was torn apart the minute I was only born</em><br/>
<em>And you're the other half</em><br/>
<em>The only thing that makes me whole</em> </p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — ласково шепчет Куроо и целует её в лоб.</p><p>Куроо укутывает их одеялом, прижимает Акааши к себе и широкими движениями гладит её по спине. Акааши смотрит ей в глаза, и лёгкая улыбка появляется на губах, когда она тает от нежности во взгляде. Куроо оставляет поцелуй в уголке губ, на кончике носа, на виске и на лбу. Акааши неловко, что Куроо уделяет ей столько внимания, но в то же время она чувствует себя спокойнее и чуточку счастливее. </p><p>— Спасибо, Тетсуро.</p><p>— Я не сделала ничего особенного. Пожалуйста, постарайся сейчас думать о чём-нибудь приятном, моя хорошая. Например, как мы целуется на пляже на закате. Или онигири. Как мы вместе готовим онигири!</p><p>Акааши смотрит на Куроо и не может сдержать улыбки: невесомой, одними уголками губ, искренней. В Тетсуро столько тепла и заботы, что Акааши сама себе не верит, что эта девушка с ней.</p><p>— Ты моё солнце. </p><p>Куроо её обнимает ещё крепче, мягко улыбается. Она сонно моргает, но даже так  Акааши видит, сколько любви в её глазах. Кончиками пальцев она гладит Тетсуро по щеке, у виска, забирается в волосы. Мягкие, непослушные — она пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы.  В  свете не зашторенных окон Акааши любуется Куроо такой — проигрывающей сну, расслабленной, — и в груди рождается тепло, клубочится там.</p><p>— Доброй ночи, Тетсу, — одними губами произносит она.</p><p>Куроо быстро засыпает, сквозь сон обвивает Акааши. Но вот к ней самой сон не идёт. Акааши, правда, представляла их вдвоём и старалась гнать от себя мысли, что завтра что-то может пойти не так. Так легко ступить на скользкую дорожку и снова накрутить себя… Куроо не для этого приводила её в чувства.</p><p>Боясь разбудить свою девушку, Акааши аккуратно выбирается из объятий и решительно поднимается с кровати, чтобы взять телефон с наушниками. Музыка. Музыка особенно со словами почти всегда помогала отвлечься. Невозможно, иначе Акааши чувствовала, что взорвётся от навязчивых мыслей.</p><p>Песни в случайном порядке сменяют друг друга, некоторые из них ставятся на повтор снова и снова. Акааши сама не заметила, как стала подпевать. Сначала про себя, невесомо постукивала пальцами по одеялу, затем одними губами.</p><p><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you</em> </p><p>Акааши тихо вторит словам песни, на губах мягкая улыбка, во взгляде переполняющая нежность. Акааши гладит Куроо по волосам, касается лба кончиками пальцев и скользит ниже. Чувствует мокрую дорожку на щеке, обеспокоенно замирает на несколько мгновений. </p><p>— Тетсуро… — Акааши легонько трясёт её за плечо в попытках разбудить, затем ещё и ещё, усиливая постепенно нажим. — Тетсуро, тебе приснился кошмар?</p><p>— Нет… — выдыхает Куроо, открыв глаза, и наощупь находит руку Акааши, шмыгает носом.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты плачешь?</p><p>— Ты так красиво поёшь, Кейджи. Ещё и о любви… Скажи, как тут не плакать?</p><p>— Чёрт… — виновато вздыхает Акааши. — Прости, пожалуйста, я тебя разбудила.</p><p>— Я была бы только счастлива просыпаться так по утрам, знаешь.</p><p>— Ты смущаешь, Тетсу, — в который раз за вечер повторяет Акааши, немного краснеет и прикусывает губу, сдерживая улыбку.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя. Иди ко мне.</p><p>Куроо утягивает их обеих на кровать и нежно целует Акааши.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>